Colour Blind
by Canadian Pixie
Summary: Most witches and wizards assume all Slytherins are bad. Here's the story of one who isn't.


Most people assume that all Slytherins are the same. Those same people also assume that because I mostly keep to myself and don't say much that I'm suspicious, heartless, I could be playing both sides in this war. The truth is, I'm not playing either side. I'm probably the only completely neutral person in this entire game. I have people I love, trust and respect on both sides, and rather than play favourites I've decided to stand back and watch. I know I'm allowing my loved ones to destroy each other that way, but it's about all I can do without picking a side.

My parents are proud supporters of Voldemort and refuse to see all the harm he is causing. My grandmother, Merlin bless her soul, died at the hand of my parents' greed. She had refused to pick a side as well and they murdered her. I'm sure they'd do the same thing to me if I wasn't at Hogwarts right now. My younger brother, Joel, a fifth-year Slytherin has been convinced that my parents are right. He'll be receiving his Mark this summer. My little sister, Aria, a third-year Hufflepuff hates all the violence and murder involved; as much as she loves our mother, she's decided to join Dumbledore's fight. The children I grew up with, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott have all done what their fathers would have wanted them to do by also joining Voldemort. Back in fourth-year, the boys cornered me, trying to force me to pick a side. I managed to escape with only a few cuts and bruises, but when I flat out refused to pick a side I also lost my oldest friends.

My girlfriend of a year and a half, Hermione Granger, has been against Voldemort from the beginning. All her friends are on the same side as her as well. I grew close to Harry and Ron at the beginning of sixth-year, when I realized Draco was completely serious that I was now a lower class of scum to him and when Hermione and I began getting together more than once a week to study together. Hermione and I started seeing each other in sixth-year after we were paired together for both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's so precious to me. I went as far as to buying an engagement ring this past Christmas break. I've just been waiting for the perfect moment to ask her.

It's now under a week to my final day at Hogwarts as a student, and I once again am alone. Harry and Ron had stayed at Hogwarts only a couple months, before the left on Harry's quest. I was never told much about this quest, except that Harry had to do it, and once it was completed, Voldemort should be gone for good. Once they left, I only had Hermione, and we spent a lot of time together. She stuck around until mid-March, when she felt she'd stayed far too long. She owled me every day, to tell me how everything was progressing, how much she missed me, wondering what we'd all be doing right now if none of this had happened. I saved every letter she ever wrote me. At the beginning of June I received a letter from Harry and Ron. It explained all about how it had happened, how they knew they shouldn't but they had to continue, enclosing Hermione's usual letter in theirs.

And now I sit in the library during every lunch and after every supper, well into the evening, in her usual chair, just staring off into space thinking about her. My mind tells me that doing so will get me just a little bit closer to her; my heart tells me otherwise. My heart has felt betrayal and sadness before, but it's never been broken, not like this. I can't bring myself to throw away the ring I bought her. It's now locked in my Gringotts vault. When I received the letter, I considered ending my life as I knew it several times, but could never bring myself to finish any jobs. So I decided that when I had finally finished my life as student at Hogwarts, I will join Harry and Ron on their quest. It's what Hermione would have wanted. I miss her so much, but I know that one day, she and I will be together again. That's the only thing that keeps me going from day to day.


End file.
